thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo
Cosmo is the pet dog in Fuller House. Biography Season 1 Our Very First Show, Again Cosmo is born in the Tanner's backyard by D.J. Tanner-Fuller. The Not-So-Great Escape Max picks Cosmo out of the litter of puppies, and introduces him to the family as Cosmo T.D. Fuller. Mad Max Max practices for his school recital in front of Cosmo who is wearing a pair of Max's underpants. The Legend of El Explosivo Bobby Popko attaches Jackson's phone to Cosmo's collar so Jackson can sneak out of the house. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party Max is toilet training Cosmo, getting him to go outside or use a potty. When the power goes out Max sits with Cosmo in the dark in the living room thinking it could be the zombie apocalypse. After Ramona's party Max and Cosmo see Kimmy and Fernando kiss from Cosmo's dog house. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks Cosmo chews up the couch. When Max tries to get Cosmo to do tricks for his friends he just lies down. War of the Roses After 1,000 roses show up, Cosmo takes off with the card that has the senders name on it, and no one notices. Cosmo has been hoarding items under Max's bed. A Giant Leap Max tries to teach Cosmo and Tommy tricks by feeding them both dog food. Save the Dates Max hides out in the dog house with Cosmo. Love is in the Air Cosmo attends the double wedding ceremony, where Jesse and Becky renew their vows and Kimmy and Fernando almost get remarried. Season 2 Welcome Back - Max shows Stephanie and Kimmy that he taught Cosmo how to roll over during the summer. [[Mom Interference|'Mom Interference']] - After Max brings Cosmo back inside from doing his business in the yard, Fernando gives a piece of his bacon wrapped bacon flavoured bacon on a bed on bacon appetisers to Cosmo to eat. Max gets Cosmo to lick his face then Max wipes his hand down his cheek and smells the bacon flavour. Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss - Max lets Cosmo know that when he kisses him it means that he loves him. While Max is in his room tickling Tommy and Cosmo on his bed there is a knock at the window, it's Ramona wanting to hide from her parents. Curse of Tanner Manor - It's Halloween and Cosmo is dressed in a red cape and horns for Max's spooky party. Doggy Daddy - After Max gets chicken for his "One Kid Can Make a Difference" project, Max throws Cosmo a corn cob to fetch and he swallows it whole. Because dogs can't digest food that large, D.J., Max, Jackson and Matt take him to the Pet Clinic. Matt gets a x-ray of Cosmo to see exactly where the corn cob is located. D.J. and Matt operate on Cosmo to remove the corn cob. After the operation Max comes in he tells D.J. he doesn't deserve to be Cosmo's Doggy Daddy anymore and she should look after him. D.J. tells Max he did what he did out of love and Max gives himself a second chance. Matt lift's Max up so he can give Cosmo a kiss. Max, D.J., Jackson and Cosmo arrive home and Max wants to celebrate Cosmo being alright by having chocolate ice cream, D.J. lets Max know chocolate is poisonous for dogs. [[Fuller Thanksgiving|'Fuller Thanksgiving']] - It's Thanksgiving and it's going to be a very full house. While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Nicky, Alex, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. By the time everyone arrives home they're 90 minutes late for the family photo. D.J. tries to take the family photo in the living room but no one will stay still. Girl Talk - Max takes Cosmo outside to find that all his crops have grown back overnight. Season 3 Trivia * In the episode Nutcrackers, Cosmo was voiced by Dave Coulier. Galleries * Images featuring Cosmo * Cosmo Season 1 Image Gallery * Cosmo Season 2 Image Gallery * Cosmo Season 3 Image Gallery Cosmo1.png Cosmo2.png Cosmo3.png Ep1Credits13.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Images Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Fullers Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters